hercs_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Labyrinth of the Minotaur
The entrance is at the right side of the landing, by the beehive. Be sure to jump over the threshold to avoid landing on the floor with spikes below. This labyrinth contains many traps to catch the unwary, so watch your steps. Once the path widens, stepping on the square floor panel that is creaky visible releases a pair of spiked balls (it makes a sound of rolling boulder) that roll around the labyrinth. They don't do much damage except hurt you if they hit you, so avoid this if possible. On the right side of the maze, a mask shoots out fireball that travel down periodically but this is easily avoided. Watch out for spike walls around the rim that the Minotaur can push into you if you're in the right positions. The ones at the bottom are pushed up are most troublesome. Try to lure the Minotaur out by triggering a spike wall where you can easily dodge, unless the Minotaur comes out in the center and meet you on his own. One easy place to do this is at the upper left corner. Walk up and grab the drachma, then run down again as soon as hear the Minotaur's deep raspy voice and the scrape of the push wall. In the bottom left, in an alcove below some floor spikes, you can find some boar traps as well, but they're not especially useful in this fight. There's also a gyro behind a spike floor down on the left side of the area. Boss Battle (Minotaur) Once you engage Minotaur hand-to-hand as opposed to just pushing spike walls into you, the real battle begins. You may use various special weapons and direct attacks him, though even using you most powerful weapons does only 1 point of damage. Here are useful tips, after he throws his axe at you, dodge it and quickly run to where it back at the Minotaur. Hitting hm in this way with his own weapon, does 28 points of damage. You have to be pretty quick to pick it up before he reaches you. You can pretty much just keep the Minotaur in a specific area going back and forth for this. But eventually, he gets enraged and starts charging quickly, so do your best to dodge at these times and wait until he engages you normally again. He'll fall after roughly 10 axe tosses back at him. Be sure to grab the "H'" Key and the Minotaur head. After you victory, there are 2 ways out of the labyrinth, both being "'H" doors: in the upper left and lower right corners. If you enter the upper left door, you'll be in Crete but there's not really anything you can do there right now except for picking up a replacement "H'" key. So head to the bottom of the arena and to the lower right corner instead. If you find yourself curving back up the path on a grate that leads to the fireball spout, you need to go left along the bottom again until you can move down another row, then right to the prisons. Head through the prisons and open the next "'H" door with the "H'" key lying right in front of it. If you have extra keys, you can open the upper left cell for a gyro, the lower right one for a drachma and the lower left one for some garbage. You get no reward for freeing the lady there. Pass through the second "'H" door and head up and right through the exit that the skinny man has dug a way out. Save you game. Boss *Minotaur Items *Drachma *Boar traps *Gyro *Garbage *"H" Key Next quest *Minoan Encampment Previous quest *Meeting with Poseidon Gallery psxfin 2014-08-17 09-10-03-945.jpg|Minotaur up ahead psxfin 2014-08-17 09-10-06-935.jpg psxfin 2014-08-17 09-10-54-833.jpg|Minotaur appear psxfin 2014-08-17 09-11-46-828.jpg|"Quiet! I'm hunting the Minotaur." psxfin 2014-08-17 09-12-59-990.jpg psxfin 2014-08-17 09-13-04-677.jpg psxfin 2014-08-17 09-13-25-934.jpg psxfin 2014-08-17 09-14-27-385.jpg|Minotaur axe psxfin 2014-08-17 09-15-34-523.jpg psxfin 2014-08-17 09-16-17-424.jpg psxfin 2014-08-17 09-16-26-177.jpg|Minotaur about to be defeated. psxfin 2014-08-17 09-16-28-887.jpg|Minotaur explode psxfin 2014-08-17 09-16-36-784.jpg psxfin 2014-08-17 09-17-40-243.jpg|You are here! psxfin 2014-08-17 09-17-54-197.jpg|"Don't forget me!" psxfin 2014-08-17 09-18-07-132.jpg|"I've made an exit." psxfin 2014-08-17 09-18-20-392.jpg|Scribe psxfin 2014-08-17 09-18-22-947.jpg psxfin 2014-08-17 09-18-27-059.jpg|Below leads the Minoans encampment Category:Herc's Adventures quest Category:Boss fight